The Protectors
by Sandrockgryphon
Summary: Eight Protectors, powerful beings, four to protect the skies and seas and four for the lands, their mission and sole job was to insure that Naraku found no respite in this creation. Please R
1. Impossible

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it...I will warn you it is a tad twisted

Disclaimer-I don't own anything sigh

_'italics' =_ thoughts

------------------------

Prologue  
  
'_Impossible_' The word resonated in his mind.

He sought to cry out in anguish, but before the howl could escape his throat noxious gasses assaulted his lungs, searing his insides. He snapped his mouth shut and tried to will away the pain.

'_How did this happen?_' He sneered.

Flames licked at his body, he thought to flee from their fiery embrace, but dismissed the idea. Releasing that there would never be a refuge for him.  
Only moments ago he, Naraku, had been the highest of all angels, the right hand of God. He had spent eras crafting his coup' e tat; to have it all fall apart before his eyes. Scanning his new domain, he watched his fellow fallen angels futilely fleeing from the eternal fires of Hell. Gazing skyward he could see the distant glow of heaven, through the thick black haze.

His appearance was mangled, his body still glowing slightly, an eerie reminder of his past station. But with each passing moment the heavenly glow grew fainter, as it was replaced by a new aura, darkness. Charcoal hair hung limply in a deteriorating braid, the escaped black tendrils danced down his back. His eyes remained, as they always had been, empty slates of obsidian cast on a white background. Memories were starting to come back to him now, flashes of the final battle.  
  
_Flashback_  
A third of the angelic host he had convinced to follow him, through deceptive speeches and his silver tongue. He had promised glory, after all heaven was theirs for the taking. But the great deceiver, with all his powers of deception, forgot how awesome the power of God was.His forces approached the gates of God's citadel rapidly, a wave of gold and glow, they dashed against the walls like water on rock. The walls had crumbled before the onslaught. The two sides fought, immortal pitted against immortal. His battalions filled with an unholy fervor beat back their opponent and the tide turned. The Just Army fled from the hoard as it swarmed the citadel.

Naraku tore open the doors to the thrown of God. There sat the alpha and omega, unshaken by the retreat of its army.

The being asked a single question, "Do you wish to repent?"  
'_Repent,'_ the angel scoffed, '_Hell No! I am going to win!_'  
"You seem rather confused," he spat at the deity, "It should be you that asks that question."  
Pleased with his answer, Naraku went back to planning what to do with heaven. Now that he was its ruler. When he heard a sigh, it sounded bored, perhaps a tad annoyed. Naraku turned his gaze back to God. The being was starting at Naraku, with an almost sad glint in its eyes. God merely raised a hand, and then all went black.

He was falling.... falling through the abyss an uncontrollable free fall, his body slammed against the hard basement of the universe.

_End Flashback_

'_No! He had not lost yet, this Naraku ruler of all that is damned will destroy God and make him bow before me, ruler of the universe. But how? __A frontal assault on heaven was suicidal but.._.' his musings were cut short when Naraku noticed a new part of creation.

It was a tiny blue green sphere that hung on a golden chain from heaven's floor. It spun slowly reflecting the brilliance of heaven even into the depths of hell.

'_A marble? No, it was a new realm and a rather weak one at tha_t' he commented as he peered at the sphere.

Naraku's dark eyes began to scourer the new domain, narrowing in concentration. Its beauty repulsed him and reminded him of his own fallen state. How dare God create such a paradise and damn him to such a prison. He spied lush vegetation and many varieties of insignificant animals. He continued to scan the land searching for the governors of this new world, and he found them, Humans.

'_Ha!_' Naraku darkly chuckled to himself, '_How stupid can you be God? Leaving these pathetic creatures in charge of your creation? Well, they shall not serve you for long. Soon they too shall be fallen like I and out of your cursed reach._'

Malicious ideas spun in his mind, dark thoughts of how to make the race of man fail. His musing was cut short when he saw a new creation appear on the world.Eight Protectors, powerful beings, four to protect the skies and seas and four for the lands, their mission and sole job was to insure that Naraku found no respite in this creation. They were sent to different corners of the world and awaited their instructions, but none were to come."Damn!" Naraku roared ignoring how the air scorched his throat, "Do you have to think of everything, God? Mr. High and Mighty the only reason anyone listens to you is because you make them, if they had a choice they would chose to follow me! Without your corruptive guidance those Protectors would become mine and lead those petty humans into my clutches. That's right they all would fail. Can you hear me? They would serve me not you. What do you think of that Oh, Omnipotent One?"Sighing heavily, he felt slightly better after his tirade."Naraku," a heavenly voice boomed, "I shall take your bet, under one condition. If I am not to interfere than you are to do the same."Naraku's insides bubbled with joy, how his fortunes had turned, '_Did God honestly think that he; Naraku, the great deceiver would listen to any condition? Apparently God is not all seeing and all knowing_.'"Your On!" 


	2. Guardian

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

_Italics=_thoughts

_Several Millennia later...  
  
_ A dark, bloodied figure staggered through the ancient forest. His long, silver hair glimmered dully in the coarse moonlight. Amber eyes shined faintly; their glow had been stolen by pain and exhaustion. A thick trail of crimson blood marked his path, a path that led nowhere. He limped on holding only a fragment of his former grace.

'_So this is the end'_ the words hung in his mind '_brought down by some measly demons, is this how the last Guardian is to fall?'_

He pushed on to some non-existent destination, perhaps marching to death itself.

"Where are you?" The raspy words hung in the dense forest air. "Where are you?" the plea came again, "It's been so long, this Guardian can not remember your faces."

His stride faltered, his mind grew more clouded, and vision blurred. A deep growl rumbled in his broken chest, but was caught in his throat as he choked on his own viscous blood. The resulting sound was a pathetic gurgle.

Finally, his pride failed as his life ebbed away. He roared, as loud as his shattered body would allow, "If only I could transform this Sesshoumaru would never..."

His form went slack, his body crumpling as it fell to the hard earth. He looked like a rag doll that had just been discarded by a small child. Defeated, his world went black.

--------------------  
"Damn!" Shippo cursed as he ran a clawed hand through his thick orange hair, "Kirara, we are in so much shit!"

He began nervously pacing, his sharp green eyes darting around the room searching for some kind of solace. At first glance, he appeared to be a rather attractive, tall, slim man. But one would soon realize that this was no human. 

From the small of his back sprouted a large, fluffy, ginger tail. That seemed to possess a mind of its own as it darted sporadically back and forth. Not to mention, his well clawed hands and sharp fangs.

Atop his desk perched a beautiful fire cat, its two tails flowing gracefully off the table cascading to the floor. Scarlet flames danced around her delicate paws; occasionally a spirited flame would leap into her silky fur casting off an orange glow. Her large eyes followed the movements of her distressed partner.

She purred, "Relax, it's not like God is going to smite you."

"How do you know!" he fired back, "My job was to watch the Protectors. Now look what happened! Do I have to summarize it for you?"

Kirara, un-phased by Shippo's panic attack, remarked in monotone, "We've lost track of six of the Protectors and one of the two we were tracking is near death."

Shippo fumed, '_Doesn't she get it? God saved us in order to monitor them. He saved us...from him...and we have failed_.'

He punched the nearest wall with all his strength, leaving a large hole in the stone structure.

Kirara ruffled her fur, sending embers into the air, and sighed, "Well, what do you want to do about?"

Shippo stopped dead, attempting to bore a hole into the ground with his stare, "I don't know."

Shrugging in defeat, he trudged back to his desk and collapsed into the chair. He felt a light paw upon his shoulder.

"Relax," Kirara purred, "God wanted us, and he'll tell us what to do just be patient."

Shippo sprang up and shot back "Come on Kirara, how many risen demons have you heard of...." Before he could finish his tirade.

A powerful presence filled the room, then a voice boomed, "Shippo, Kirara...Naraku has broken my condition millennia ago, while I shalt not interfere you must go forth and steer the protectors back to the path, I hath set."

Silence crept into the room, Shippo struggled to find his voice but it felt as if someone had just ripped out his voice box.

Kirara noticed her partners floundering, collecting her courage, she responded, "Lord, we will do as you have asked, but could you give us some direction?"

The deity responded, "Go to them and bring them together, if all fails you must use respiro."

Then the presence left the room, leaving it cold and empty, almost dark. Shippo managed to find his voice again.

He turn slowly to his friend, "Kirara, I don't want to use respiro, we must do everything to insure it is not needed..."

Kirara's look of indifference had slipped away at the mention of respiro; she tried desperately to regain her composure. Choosing to turn her mind to happier thoughts.

"Don't worry!" she chimed slapping Shippo on the head with one of her long tails. "Hey!" Shippo cried as he attempted to grab the offending appendage.

The feline offender gracefully leap off the desk, "We better get planning."  
---------------------------

Definitions: Latin Respiro: breathe again; recover; decline, begin again (which one is it? You have to figure it out, silly!) 


	3. Forsaken One

Forsaken One  
  
Consciousness came as a bitter pill, it slowly crept into his pain-racked body. He willed his eyes to open, but they refused to heed his call. Sesshoumaru continued this futile battle with his eyelids. Spending the last of his meager energy reserves in the pointless war. Again he slipped into the cold claws of unconsciousness.

He was ready, the next time he was slapped with the rude hand of awareness. Slowly his senses came to him. First, he allowed his keen ears to sweep the area. 

'_Purring_', his mind scrambled.

Next, he focused on the heavy weight on his chest, '_What the hell!?'_

Then he felt it, a massive rush of power slammed into his senses. The stinging clarity of purity passed over his body.

'_Where am I?'_

Finally, he bid his eyes to open and this time they listened. Through cloudy vision he saw a small mass atop his chest. He blinked several times bringing the hazy image into focus.

_'A manticore! And a tiny one at that_.' It lay there peacefully napping, purring deeply.

Sesshoumaru struggled to sit upright, bracing for the rush of pain that was bound to follow but none came. _'What? I know I was severely injured...'_

The tiny manticore awoke with a start. It's vibrant eyes filled with unspoken joy, upon seeing him awake. 

It was a small animal only the size of a cat, but rest assured this was no normal feline. From the crown of its head to its chest tumbled an elegant auburn mane. Leathery wings sprouted out of its sides a waxy membrane attached the slender wing bones to one another, each ending in a dull claw. The yellow fur that covered its neck met a dramatic end at the mid section of its body. Its hindquarters were covered in metallic interlocking scales, which formed an intimidated blanket of armor. It looked as though someone had jammed the front end of a lion and the rear of a dragon together. But the manticore's most distinguishing feature was its normally menacing scorpion tail, tipped with a venom-laden fang.

Typically one would flee from such a beast, but the animal now resting in his lap could only be considered adorable not threatening.

Sesshoumaru mused quietly to himself, '_I do believe one of the Guardians created the manticore race...we created so many creatures...'_

Then a high-pitched voice forced it's way into his mind, '_Hi!'_ it screamed ecstatically.

He responded coldly (as his strength returned so did his elitist attitude), '_How dare you intrude, into this Sesshoumaru's mind!_'

The tiny creature was shocked by the harsh remark. Crystal tears welled up in its eyes and it let out a very audible cry. The sound echoed in the small cottage room.

"Corsico," a feminine voice rang out. A young woman burst threw the door a look of terror plastered on her face.

She was small and delicately built. Ebony hair danced around her angelic face. Her brilliant cerulean eyes locked on the tiny creature. She gave off an odd aura. Every instinct in Sesshoumaru's body told him to fear this woman. Her presence reminded him of something. 

_'She's one of them...'_ his insides seethed with anger but his face remained still, callous to the rage that seared his veins.

_ 'She's one of the Purifiers.'_ He could vividly remember the protracted wars between the Guardians and Purifiers. Each one of their twisted, malicious, faces were permanently embedded in his memory. But he had never laid eyes on this one. '_Surely she is one of them, this Sesshoumaru's senses never fail'_ _  
  
_The woman was neither phased or aware of the war Sesshoumaru was waging in his mind.

"Corsico," She reprimanded the tiny creature, "Why in all the heavens were you crying?" the panic in her face was quickly fading into a warm smile.

The miniature beast sprang off Sesshoumaru's lap and darted straight up the woman's shoulders. She didn't seem to mind the tiny claws digging into her skin.

_'A manticore and a Purifier?'_ Sesshoumaru was more than a little taken a back.

From his long years of experience with Purifiers he had never seen one so much as touch an "unclean" creature. Of course the world would never see the shock register on his face. He still sat there cold and unmoving.

She looked at her new guest for several moments and instantly knew what he was pondering. 

_ 'He must be so confused'_ she mused, allowing the smile on her face to grow, '_I've never seen on of the Punishers or.... oh, what do they call themselves? Oh yeah Guardians, I was told they were ruthless and disgusting, but he's absolutely gorgeous,_ ' she mentally reprimanded herself for such thoughts. '_Kikyo is going to kill me,'_ her warm demeanor faltered for a moment but she quickly turned back to the task at hand.

"Hello!" she attempted to engage her patient, "My name is Kagome, What's yours?" 

She waited patiently waited for a response and when none came she was not perturbed. She continued, "You where really banged up, your lucky I found you, you were bleeding to death"

_'Insolent fool, doesn't she relies what I am? There is something very wrong here.'_ "This Guardian did not require a hell angel's help" the bitter words slithered out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

But the girl in front of him only widened her smile as she retorted, "Great so you can talk, well, I'll go get you something to eat."

She turned to walk out the door when he called, "Wench, I now your kind well, why don't you just create food, I have seen Purifiers do it before."

Kagome's posture slipped, "Because I can't" she whispered before exiting the room.

_'Can't?'_ Sesshoumaru's mind raced '_three, three Purifiers...only three were in the wars.... but there are four Guardians.... is she the fourth?_ _If she truly can not use magic then that would explain why she wasn't in the wars...but why?_'

His mind was set; he was not one for puzzles and unknowns. Many questions would have to be answered and he was not one to beat around the bush.

But first he needed to inspect his wounds. Painful memories resurface as he thought of the injuries he had sustained. He look down expecting to find enormous lacerations, bruises and more than one broken bone. He was pleasantly surprised to find none, in fact his skin was flawless and his body was covered in a smooth linen nightshirt.

"No magic.... liar" He roar as she floated back into the room, "How dare you try to deceive me."

Kagome sighed and stroked Corsico's velvet mane, trying to collect her thoughts, "I did not deceive you. I only have one form of magic...and I'm sure you can tell what it is."

_ 'She seems to be telling the truth'_ "Where are the others?" he questioned.

The life in her eyes flickered and her gaze fell to the floor, "They have forsaken me...many an era ago..." She snapped back into her normal warm disposition. "Hey, how are you feeling? And how did you end up like that?"

Sesshoumaru completely ignored her questions, "Why have you been forsaken, wench?"

Choosing to play the same game Kagome picked up the tray of food and pushed it toward Sesshoumaru.

She chimed, "Well, you eat up I'll be back in a bit." Kagome heard a disgusted growl as she walked out the door.

_ 'No not again'_ she cringed, '_No please!'_

The dark presence inside her disregarded her pathetic pleas. She desperately clutched her chest as her form slumped to the floor. Her vision faded in and out. A hauntingly familiar image filled her mind.

All was a terrifying shade of red and there she stood hovering as though some sadistic puppeteer had tied strings to her arms. The image became blurred. Before her broken form stood and unidentifiable shadow it's sharpened staff raised dangerously above her. With all the grace of a swan the blade fell on her. A blinding burst of light consumed the image.

Sesshoumaru had heard her labored breathing and graceless fall to the floor. Not that he cared, '_Clumsy creature, I hope you fall on an axe.'_

He understood his situation as much as he hated to think about it he owed her. She had saved his life. His sense of honor did not allow him to be indebted to anyone especially a Purifier.

A tiny blur shot into the room and slammed into his hard chest. '_It's that'_

But again his thoughts were interrupted '_ Help Help please help!'_ the creature whined '_It's back its hurting her again'_

Sesshoumaru backhanded the tiny manticore. The creature went careening into the opposite wall. Shaking its battered head in confusion the little beast scampered into the closest corner. It stayed there, its head covered with a tiny paw, whimpering it squeaked, '_Why...why did she help you...you're a devil,'_ then the animal collapsed into a shuddering heap.

Those words sunk into Sesshoumaru's cold heart, they stirred something. He could feel the waves of terror rolling off the woman that lay in the hall. He lifted his magnificent frame off the bed.

Slowly he flexed his clawed fingers listening as each snapped into their respective places. His body felt completely rejuvenated.

_ 'Apparently she was a good healer' _he sneered.

Regardless of whether she had saved him or not. His hatred for her kind ran deeper than any sense of pride ever could. Within three strides he loomed over her convulsion form His claws glowed dimly in the fading evening light.

"Your eternity ends now hell angel."  
----------------------------------------------

"God this is awful" Shippo pouted as he looked over his now diminutive form. 

"Aw poor you, well at least you'll be able to talk, unlike some of us." Kirara purred.

The two tiny creatures scowled at each other. Where once had stood a proud demon and fire cat was now a mere pup and kitten. Both stood examining their disguises.

"Are you sure this is the only way to get to them..." Shippo whined, "I'm a freak'en midget!"

"Well, at least your in character...would you like some cheese with that wine? And we've already been over this." Kirara retorted, "We have to guide the Protectors without Naraku taking notice."

"I know, I know, well I guess we better go find them," the tiny fox mumbled.

"Oh, and remember I'm going to be talking to you telepathically so don't you dare block me out!" The kitten commanded.

Shippo's large eye softened, "Do you think this work...they've been fighting for so long..."

Kirara smacked the child with a tiny paw, "Come on we haven't got time for 'Pessimists on Parade' lets get going."

Shippo broke into a large grin "Right, let do this!" The two tiny creatures trotted off into the world, their destination ...the Protectors.

-----------------------------------

_'Disgusting'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her convulsion form.

He grabbed her arm, which consisted of little more that skin on bone. But it was not this that shocked Sesshoumaru, '_She doesn't feel like a Purifier...no...she has an aura of a Guardian'_

Before he had time to consider the ramifications of his discovery, a presences on the edge of his senses caught his attention.

_ 'Not her'_ Sesshoumaru cursed '_and she's not alone.'_

Only one thought came to his mind...flee. Grabbing the girl in front of him Sesshoumaru preceded to bolt outside. He did not notice the tiny girl in his arms had stopped shaking mere moments after he held her.

------------------------------

Kagome's vision shifted fierce red to a bleak white. Some enraged beast was charging at here. This creature constantly stalked her dreams and occasioned her waking hours. She could feel its hot breath graze her skin as it let out a deafening roar. Its form of shrouded in an oppressive light and only it's malevolent crimson eyes penetrated the veil. 

_'I can't take this anymore!'_ she cried desperately '_Take me please!'_

She felt a numbing cold begin to seep through her body, the cold oblivion seemed promising compared to the pain that racked her body. Then a foreign presences denigrated her mind, unlike its predecessor this feeling was warm and comforting. It quickly dispelled the dark images and broke the numbness. Kagome welcomed this new being and for the first occasion since the beginning of time she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru was hastily making his way out of the cottage when he heard an immense growl behind him. 

Turning to face the sound he thought '_Not him again will this pathetic beast give me no rest?'_.

Behind him stood a very angry manticore. All of its previous harmlessness had vanished before him stood a horse size beast. Spines shot erratically out if its sides parting the thick mat of fur that covered it'd body. Its once tiny tail, now dangled dangerously, a large drop of lethal venom dripping from its sharpened tip. Unshaken by the angered animal Sesshoumaru contemplated

_'Ah so this its true size.... it's still small for a..._'. Again the creature interrupted his thoughts

_ 'Release her now!'_ it bellowed into his mind.

"I have no time for you, you pathetic..." Before Sesshoumaru could continue his slew of verbal reprimands another voice emerged.

"Guardian" A powerful voice spat, malice dripped from every syllable.

_'No, not her'_ Sesshoumaru froze The woman that stood before him had a striking resemblance to the girl in his arms but the similarities ended there.

She was beautiful, a perverse kind of beauty. Her cold dead eyes were lock on Sesshoumaru; the lifeless spheres were colored a rotten brown. Charcoal hair wrapped as a serpent around her thin form framing her body in bleak black.

This was one of the most powerful creatures on God's creation the leader of the Purifiers and she was hell bent on getting Sesshoumaru.

"It has taken me eras to find you, with your limited magic power you have proven hard locate. You are the last Guardian. Oh, but fear not you will not hold that station for much longer." Sesshoumaru's voice refused to answer, as he stood frozen in front of the devilish woman. "Well let us get on with it I have a surprise for you." She gracefully stepped aside revealing a crumpled figure.

Sesshoumaru gasped, "Inuyasha"


	4. Bound

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...sigh

_Italics_=thoughts

I would like to thank my sister for editing this story. So, if there any mistakes you can kill her ahahaha

---------------

Bound  
  
His haggard form was covered in a badly torn red garb. Hair, which may have been white at one time, formed a monstrous mane that hung limply down his back. Two ragged ears lay inside the mass each full of tears and holes. His face was drawn, sunken cavities held two lifeless eyes. That glowed dimly like dying embers. The only ornament that adorned his broken form was a beaded necklace that clung loosely to his neck. Its white claws scrapped along his raw throat.

_'No...this is impossible..._' Sesshoumaru's mind stalled. 

Sesshoumaru had not seen Inuyasha in a millennia, he could faintly remember Inuyasha saying something about love and a better life before taking his leave. Apparently he had found neither.

"He is my slave" a twisted half smile flickered on Kikyo's face, "You will be mine as well."

Her empty eyes locked on Sesshoumaru,"Inuyasha, go"

Inuyasha's expression never changed as he charged his former comrade. He flew toward Sesshoumaru, devoid of any fear or apprehension. His deadly claws swung at the other's exposed throat.

Still stunned by the appearance of this ghost from his past Sesshoumaru barely dodged the fevered blows. Regaining his poise Sesshoumaru prepared for the next assault.

_'I can't kill him,'_ this terrible truth echoed in his mind as he ducked the dagger like claws that flew about him._ 'Nor can I allow this to continue.'_

Vaulting off the ground, Sesshoumaru propelled himself into a large tree limb. He scoffed at Kikyo who's expression was of cold indifference or perhaps even boredom.

Without even lifting her desolate eyes to meet his scowl, she commented. "I tire of this, it was over before it began.... Inuyasha take your true form."

_ 'No,'_ Sesshoumaru's mind froze.

Inuyasha responded to the command immediately, dropping his fighting stance. He looked to the sky, arms extended, as if begging for something from above. The sky answered, his crumbled body straightened as it was incased in a violent red light. The tremendous rush of power awoke the earth beneath him. The ground cracked and fissured at his feet sending jets of scolding steam into the air, cloaking the area in a heavy haze.

Sesshoumaru stood fast, _'Damn the heavens, why have I been cursed.'_

He could not compete with the true form of the Guardian.

From the beginning, he had been the only Guardian unable to become his true self. The reason why had always evaded him.

The mist settled and a massive, clawed paw covered where Inuyasha had once stood. Its white fur emanated a brilliance that rivaled all of the heavens light. It was enormous white lion; it towered over the tallest tree in the forest canopy. But even in this supreme state the years of captivity were clear, the beast's skin was pulled tightly over each protruding rib. The necklace still remained but now it's white teeth dug into the creatures' raw neck. The area had been scrapped clean of fur and flesh. The tight chain threatened to break the ragged scabs that covered the wound. A fallen god appeared to stand before him.

"Inuyasha, I do not require a defective Punisher," Kikyo commanded, "With all due swiftness clean this stain off creation."

The ferocious lion roared in response revealing tremendous fangs that lined its cavernous mouth. His lifeless eyes centered on the tiny figure, Sesshoumaru.

The animal brought a paw crashing through the tree destroying the poor piece of vegetation. Before the blow, struck Sesshoumaru had leapt off the tree landing effortlessly many meters away.

_'Please, don't use magic,'_ Sesshoumaru silently pleaded. Before the thought had registered the creature's eyes began to glow menacingly.

_'God what happened?'_ she opened a sleep burdened eye, 'Where am I?' She glanced down to see a well-armored back, "Corsico?"

The manticore's artic eyes filled with joy but before she could inquire about the present situation Kagome spotted their foe, "Kikyo?" she whispered.

Kikyo's head snapped in her direction her stony glare morphed into a hateful sneer, "How dare you defy me."

Kagome screeched in response, "What?! You cast me out and I have to listen to your commands, I think not!"

Kikyo struggled to regain her composure, "Not that it matters, do you see what is about to happen to that little Punisher?"

Kagome's eyes swung to see a massive beast in the process of hurling fireballs at an already weary Sesshoumaru. "No! You're going to kill him!"

"That would be the point, he is one of the damned, it is our duty to control and defeat the spawn of Satan or have you forgotten?' Kikyo retorted.

'_I have to do something, how is she controlling him?'_ Kagome's mind raced, '_Bingo, the necklace, well time to use the only gift God gave me._'

Kagome sprung off Corsico's back messily landing on the forest floor.

"What in all the heavens are going to do, Forsaken One?' Kikyo sneered.

"The only thing I can." Kagome murmured.

She lifted her left arm in a forceful arc as her ridged hand ripped the very fabric of the air. The rip shuddered violently emitting a blinding spectrum of light. Kagome thrust her opposing arm deep into the rift and from it emerged a great staff.

The entire weapon was a sharpened, nowhere could it be held without casing harm to the user. The middle of the blade was stained deeply with the blood of its owner. The top consisted of a menacing scythe with a small obsidian sphere levitating beside the hook. Slowly it orbited the base of the hook, shimmering what an un-harnessed power that begged to be opened.

The weapon would have been intimidating if not for its archaic nature. Large chunks of the metal were missing and scratches and scars marred even the complete areas.

Kikyo's stoic mask completely shattered, bursting into laughter she sputtered, "What the hell are you going to do with that?"

Kagome paid no heed to the Purifiers chastisement. She gripped the ancient blade tightly, sending a new wave of crimson blood down the old stains. She charged that enraged lion.

_'Did she figure it out? Impossible'_ Kikyo boomed over the battle field, "Inuyasha Kill her!"

The great red eyes of the lion swung toward Kagome.

"Guardian!" Kagome screamed in Sesshoumaru's direction, "Get down!"

Kagome skidded to a halt some fifty feet from the beast. Hurling the tattered staff into the air, it soared as an arrow.

The dart slammed into the chained necklace. The binding shuddered with the sudden impact. Fissures erupted from the site. The cracks grew spreading across the restraint. Sensing freedom the animal swung its head violently deepening the rifts. With one swipe of its claws the offending necklace shattered sending magical shrapnel in every direction.

The lion's eyes slid shut, its muscles quiver slightly then the immense beast collapsed. The fallen creature lay there in an undignified heap; its body was enveloped in a soft light. It's form changed back into the less menacing Inuyasha.

Without a second thought, Kagome sprinted over to the fallen Guardian.

No one noticed Kikyo slide back into the forest

-------------.

"That was perfect, Kikyo," a deep voice whispered.

"Thank you, but I really didn't want to give Inuyasha back, his life is mine do not forget." Kikyo commented.

The voice responded, "Fear not my dear Kikyo, they all will be ours soon enough."

-------------

Sesshoumaru had watched the latter part of the battle in a silent astonishment, nothing about this Purifier made sense.

All of the Guardians and Purifiers had a weapon given to them at the beginning of time but he had never seen anyone use them. All of the blades were powerful enough but with their true forms and other magic abilities they were never deemed them necessary.

He was also fairly certain that none of the other weapons inflict harm to the user.

He sauntered over to where his fallen comrade lay. Kagome was gently running her hands over his many bruises and lacerations spending extra time over the deep gash that lay where the binding once had.

Her magic worked its miracle, repairing the damage leaving his skin fresh and new. Seeing her work done she covered his quivering body with her cloak.

Kagome attempted to stand but her use of magic had been too great. She sank back to the forest floor coughing violently, sending beads of blood onto her already bloodstained hands.

Sesshoumaru's nose picked up the metallic pang of blood, his eyes focused on the shuddering girl. Then his keen nose picked up a second more foul order.

_'Death'_ it was slight but the girl in front of him defiantly reeked of mortality. He watched her is an intense eye as another spattering of blood dotted the ground.

"Hell angel, your reek of mortality, how is this so?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

The girl quieted her coughing fit proceeded to wrap the deep gashes that marred her hands.

"And why do you not heal yourself?" another mean spirited question came.

Kagome's eyes remained fastened on her wound as she spoke, "I am sick, always have been...tainted, every time I depleted my energy the dieses spreads..."

_'She spent her life to heal two Guardians, she must be mad...'_ Sesshoumaru shot, "If this is so, why do you still heal, wench."

Kagome completed the ragged bandage, entirely ignoring the barrage of questions that Sesshoumaru had fired off. She brightly smiled at Sesshoumaru, whish only severed to deepen his scowl.

"Well, he should be up soon, I'll go get some fire wood, Corsico, please come here" asked Kagome.

The winged creature trotted over to its master effectively blocking Kagome from the Guardian, he had come to hate. Kagome reached out a trembling hand gripping one of Corsico's large spines, She pulled herself upright.

"I'll be back in a moment" she chimed as she waved a hardy farewell.

The two slowly made their way to the forest's edge. Sesshoumaru could see the great effort the tiny Purifier was putting into each step.

_ 'How dare she not answer my inquires? This woman need lessons in obedience.'_

----------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews :)


	5. Purifier?

Disclaimer-I don't own anything....sigh

I would like to thank my sister for editing this story. Believe me you wouldn't want to see the orginal ahahah

--------------

Purifier?  
  
Kagome hobbled along until she outranged the penetrating stare of the Guardian. She then began the mundane task of collecting scrapes of wood. Corsico allowed her to pile the logs on his broad back. Never did he let the girl outside the range of his lethal tail.

_'I will never let anyone harm her ever again...never, God, I wish I could talk to her,'_ Corsico thought.

Corsico was unable to communicate with Kagome because of what he was and who had fashioned him. Manticores were indeed the product of some Guardian's boredom and there in lie the problem.

A Guardian would never want one of their creations aiding or abetting the enemy. So, Corsico could only converse with other creations of the Guardians or the Guardians themselves.

_'It's just not fair,'_ Corsico whined sighing deeply.

Kagome sensed her companion's distress. Running a delicate hand through his thick mane she cooed, "Aw, what's wrong little one?"

Her soothing touch and gentle words would have relaxed the animal had it not been for the bloody rag that bound her hand. It was another painful reminder of his inability to help. Instantaneously

Kagome ripped her hand away spinning to face the dark wood that encompassed them.

"Kikyo!" she cried, "I know you're here!"

The devilish woman sauntered out of the mist. Followed by another shadow, she was not alone.

"I have found someone of interest, dear Kagome," she said in a mock tone of sincerity.

Kagome shifted her vision, focusing on the other dark figure. She eyed the tall form, he was beautiful. His charcoal hair tumbled elegantly down his broad shoulders. An eerie after glow clung to his skin. His black eyes were glazed with a red sheen, this being's very presence made Kagome's instincts fire.

_'My God,'_ Kagome prayed, _'who is this. I sense only emptiness...darkness.'_ _  
  
_It took all her willpower to stop the trembling that was plaguing her knees. His dark aura seemed to penetrate through flesh and bone, gnawing at her very soul.

Kikyo broke the oppressive silence, "Your not much of a Purifier are you?" she cooed while she approached. "You can barely use magic, you don't have a true form, oh yes and you are nearly mortal," she mocked.

Corsico allowed an audible growl to escape his throat.

Un-phased Kikyo continued, "Oh and how could I forget you hold terrible company."

Unable to hold his temper any longer Corsico lashed his tail violently at the offender. Kikyo merely raised her hand stopping the appendage in midair.

"I am sorry, I did not notice you," Kikyo allowed a half smile to flicker across her desolate face, "allow me to remove this annoyance."

The woman merely concentrated her glare on the manticore. Immediately, the creature was slammed into a nearby tree. Corsico attempted to right himself but was met by a powerful barrier. He struggled violently against the crushing magic, clawing desperately at the earth.

Kagome did not have time to look to her fallen friend, for Kikyo was continuing her assault.

The woman circled Kagome as a wolf would a cornered piece of prey, continuously nipping at it's trapped quarry.

"So, I have spent the last era trying to figure out how one such as you, could be like one such as I," Kikyo spat, "I came to the realization that you are not a Purifier at all, in fact you are a creation of the dark one. Sent here to confuse and muddle the true followers of God."

Kagome was stunned at her conclusion. She struggled to find her voice, "What? I have been since the beginning. Never have..."

"Hush! I do not want to hear your deceitful rebuttal. Now allow me to introduce you to the true child of God"

The man stepped forward, "This is Onigumo." Kikyo's stoic façade returned, "So, now that we have made our introductions, we must be off but fear not soon you shall be cleaned off this world." Kikyo turned to leave the shocked girl.

Kagome sputtered. "Where are the others...what have you done to them?"

Kikyo slid back into the dark embrace off the forest followed by her companion. Kagome could take no more her body broke into sporadic convulsions. The images that plagued her flashed back through her mind.

_'No! Leave me be'_ She could feel the cold bite of emptiness eroding her sanity. She bled a frenzied prayer, for it all to end, she clung frantically to the earth.

Corsico watched her from a distance again he had failed. The pain that washed over him was far greater than anything Kikyo could inflict. No longer did he feel worthy of giving protection. He transformed back into the tiny fluff ball, he felt fit him far better.

Slowly, her mind began to clear. A stream of tears trickled down her flush face. '_No, I must be stronger than this. I am what I am'_ but she could not even agree with herself.

The other side fired back '_She's right you know we're not much of a Purifier'_

Kagome struggled against this new voice _'this is ludicrous, I can't be talking to a voice in my head...I'm fine...now. I better get back. Not that the Guardian would miss me...gezz, I don't even know his name.'_

_  
  
_Kagome was sure that Kikyo had called him something but it had been lost on her due to the state she had been in. 

Kagome looked at the tiny trembling manticore, a rush of pity crashed into her "Come here, little one," She beckoned as a warm smile enveloped her features, "Are you ok? You were so brave back there."

Corsico lifted his eyes, _'She's always makes me feel better...I wish I could do the same for her.'_ _  
  
_Kagome knelt next to the tiny manticore, wrapping her thin arms around him in a tender hug.

"Come on lets go back," Kagome whispered.

Corsico scurried up the woman's back until he was delicately perched atop her shoulder. Firewood completely forgotten the pair headed back to a very disgruntled Guardian.

------------------------------

Thanks for reading


	6. Allies?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

_italics_=thoughts

Thanks sis for editing my story...(if there are mistakes kill her ahahah)

--------------------------------

Allies?

Sesshoumaru watched the deathly still body of his comrade with a sort of bored indifference. His calm appearance gave no hint of the war that raged within him.

_'What is going on? The Purifiers were never that strong before. That woman controlled Inuyasha with a mere charm.'_ Sesshoumaru's musings were cut short, because Inuyasha was awakening.

He cracked open a rebellious eyelid, "Whoa, what the hell happened to me?" Inuyasha jeered, a smirk spread across his face, "Oh my God, speak of the Devil, Sesshoumaru, where the hell have you been? It's at least been an age."

Sesshoumaru shared none of the brotherly love that Inuyasha seem to abound with.

He simply narrowed his eyes at the exuberant Guardian. "Inuyasha, how did you come under the control of that Hell Angel?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"What in all the heavens are you talk'en about? Me under the control of a Purifier?" a shocked Inuyasha replied, "Sess, did you take a hit to the head or something?"

Sesshoumaru had to consciously stop his jaw from dropping, _'He has no memory of the captivity he endured...amazing.'_ _  
  
_"Inuyasha were have you been then?" he inquired. 

The other responded, "I have been with the most amazing creature, Sesshoumaru I think we were wrong for hating the Purifiers they are marvelous creations especially their leader, Kikyo." A kind of blank bliss spread over Inuyasha.

"Yes, they are extraordinarily kind, if you like being someone else's pet." Sesshoumaru allowed a low growl to escape his throat.

"What the hell are you talking about? She would never do anything like that. You're just pissed cause you're defective, or did you finally figure out how to control your power?" Inuyasha shot sarcastically.

The silence spoke volumes.

"I'll take that as a no. So, how about instead of telling me what to do, you take care of yourself. Remember we are Guardians, perhaps if you were to guard something instead of yourself..."

"Hush, you incompetent fool, what on this earth is worthy of an such protection you hypocrite. What do you have to protect?" Sesshoumaru's shot the icy retort.

"My God, you're arrogant. I've always helped humans out and as of late I've given myself to protect Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru allowed a dark grin to grace his features as he prepared his next assault "How ironic, Inuyasha I don't think she feels the same."

Inuyasha flew to his feet claws extended his amber eye seething with hate, "How dare you" and with that He charged the Guardian. 

Sesshoumaru found his throat in the iron grasp of an enraged Inuyasha. Not about to tolerate this blatant loss of control Sesshoumaru dug his claws deep into the offender's arms.

He whispered, "Bad kitty."

Not perturbed by the claws puncturing his arms Inuyasha only tightened his vice like grip on Sesshoumaru.

"I'm back! Oh, Inuyasha your up!" chimed a merry voice from behind the two combatants.

Inuyasha immediately relinquished his hold on Sesshoumaru. Prying his arms out of other's grip. He sprinted toward the newly appeared girl.

_'What is he doing...no he's going to kill her,'_ Sesshoumaru watching a silent horror as the Guardian charged headlong at the tiny purifier. Soon, he was to find out his worry was misplaced.

"Kikyo! I've finally found you, I thought I lost you," Inuyasha bellowed as he pulled the dumbfounded girl into a tight embrace. "Thank God!"

Bewildered Kagome stammered a response, "Um...I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome...sorry?"

Inuyasha pulled away; washing his eyes over the girl he immediately realized his error. A deep blush marred his face as he murmured an apology.

Sesshoumaru was almost as confused as he comrade, _'Why was I worried about her fate? Did I just not want to kill her hours before? I must have lost more blood than I thought.'_

A tense silence fell over the trio.

Dawn was just breaking, the stars passed silently under the wake of the emerging sun. The merry chirping of the birds gave no clue to the intense battle of wills that was taking place beneath their branches.

Kagome unaware of the animosity, floated between the two Guardians. Looking up at the sky, she exclaimed, "Wow, what a beautiful sun rise, it's going to be a glorious day."

Sesshoumaru sneered at the woman, "I would beg to differ, Purifier. Now you will answer my questions about Kikyo and your banishment"

For the second time Inuyasha felt himself losing control over his temper, "Shut up! You idiot can't you tell she been crying? Oh, wait I forgot you don't know what emotions are."

The two remained locked in a staring contest. Only to have the women in question bounce into there line of sight.

"Come on you two stop this nonsense," she chirped, "Are you feeling better, Inuyasha?"

"Gezz, you too I never didn't feel fine..." Inuyasha growled.

"He has no memory of his imprisonment, nor of how or why Kikyo was controlling him," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Wow she must have been using a really complicated spell..." Kagome said as her brow furrowed in concentration, "I wonder where she learned that..."

"For the last time I wasn't under any God damn spell!" roared a very irritated Guardian.

Sesshoumaru looked as though he was ready to knock some sense into his 'friend'.

But before he could act on his thoughts, Kagome placed a soft hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Immediately he felt all the anger leave him, his entire body relaxed as tension left every muscle.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. You were under her control, and you were very hurt. I think Kikyo is in trouble will you help me find her?" The girl spoke in no more than a whisper.

Inuyasha found himself lost in the depth of her eyes. _'What is she doing to me, surely this is a spell...but I can't sense any deceitfulness in her aura...amazing!'_ deep in thought Inuyasha could only dumbly nod at her request.

Sesshoumaru silently watched the interchange that took place in front of him. _'What is she doing to him? I never have seen anyone calm one of Inuyasha's fits. Truly this is some kind of trap I must get out of here immediately.'_

Ready to make his exit Sesshoumaru addressed the others, "This is all lovely but I have no intention of keeping a Purifier as company. For your apparent madness, I'll spare your life Hell Angel"

Anger bubbled in the girl, "Would you stop with the Hell Angel bit, I have a name you know..."

Sneering at the girl he continued, "I will not repeat myself Hell Angel. Now, I will be taking my leave..."

Turning away from the others he began a dignified march, far from this scene.

"Wait, I don't even know your name. Come on, I at least deserver that for helping you out?" She cried after his retreating from.

The figure paused for a moment and without a look back responded, "This Guardian never required your help Hell Angel and would never wish to hear his name on such an evil tongue."

Impressed with himself the Guardian continued his retreat. _'Why doesn't this feel right?'_ but he quickly dismissed the thought, pushing silently on.


	7. Company

Company

Sorry about not updating, I liked this story too much. I was afriad to ruin it, but I'm braver now so lets see how it goes.

_Italics thoughts_

* * *

"I can't believe he just left us like that." Kagome puzzled, as she stroked Corsico's mane, "Thank you so much Inuyasha, for coming with me."

"I'm not here to help you. I need to find out what's wrong with Kikyo." muttered a very distant Guardian. '_Don't worry Kikyo I'll protect you, I don't know who did this to you, but they'll pay I swear it!'_

The pair drifted silently through the dappled morning light, neither taking a chance at further conversation. The land spread before them, a panorama of nature's elegance. The bubbling springs and hymns of birds seemed to beckon them further.

"We've been traveling all day. This is taking way to long. Where the hell are we going anyway? I could be there in second if you'd let me transform." growled an impatient Inuyasha.

"First you can't transform, as I said before, you'll draw to much attention to yourself. This is a different world; we have to worry about the humans now. Second, I heard that Kikyo ordered one of the Purifiers to guard a cave." Kagome calmly explained for the trillionth time.

"And where would this cave be?"

Kagome could only muster a sheepish smile, "umm…somewhere to the north?"

"What! You have no idea where the hell we are going! You idiot, I think Sesshoumaru had the right idea," bellowed the agitated Guardian "I'm outta here!"

Kagome turned on here companion and jammed a finger into his chest, while Corsico mustered a small growl.

She shrieked, "Don't you dare speak to me like that! Whether you remember it or not I saved your life, you owe me," She continued to glare into his deep amber eyes.

Clamping his hands over his already throbbing ears; Inuyasha prepared for next round of insults, only to be rudely interrupted.

A tiny boy and kitten burst out of the forest. Terror was plastered on their small faces as they sprinted toward the travelers. The two flung themselves onto a bewildered Kagome nearly knocking the Purifier over.

"Please, help us!" The child screamed before he went limp. The cat let out a diminutive cry and joined the boy in unconsciousness.

Kagome felt a warm sticky substance slide down her arm, "Oh my God, He's bleeding. What happened to you little ones?" She asked their unresponsive forms.

It did not take long for the answer to arrive.

"Its coming" Inuyasha breathed, as he flexed each of his lethal claws.

Then it began

The creature tore out of the forest leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Its pupil-less eyes focused on the woman carrying its prey. Its long scaled body writhed with decay. Its many wounds pulsed with maggots; the slimy creatures seemed to number in the millions. Enormous rotten teeth lined its grotesque mouth, from which hung globs of gelatinous saliva. The creature seemed barely alive let alone able to fight. The Guardian's sensitive nose was bombarded with the rank of death.

The Guardian's mind raced as he dodged the uncoordinated blows of the beast. _'Something is wrong, this thing isn't even alive…how am I supposed to kill it?'_

* * *

'_Kirara!'_ Shippo shouted mentally 

'_Good God you don't have to scream I can hear you.' _reprimanded Kirara as she attempted to clear her ringing mind.

'_Sorry, do you think this is convincing enough? I'm having trouble keeping that thing moving. In a minute I'm going to have some real wounds to worry about'_ whined the boy.

'_Do you think this is easy for me either?_' Kirara shot back, _'Gezz, just let Inuyasha get a hit in then we can let that thing rest in peace'_

'_Ok... I hope he attacks it soon, oh and remember you're a cute little cat now haha'_ the kit chuckled.

'_Thanks for the reminder squirt'_ mentally growled the kitten.

* * *

Kagome never noticed the conversation between the 'unconsciousness' bodies she held. Her eyes remained fastened on the battle that was playing out in front of her. 

Inuyasha easily dodged the messy blows dealt out by the creature. In one fluid motion he plunged his claws deep into the rotten body of beast. Its festering flesh split releasing a flood of maggots that covered the poor Guardian's body in squirming heap. The monster fell to the earth, never to move again.

An evil grin spread across the Guardian's face as he surveyed his victory.

Eager to boast, he called to his companion, "Somedemon, he wasn't even a challenge, for me that is, good thing I was with you huh Kagome."

But the girl did not even bid Inuyasha a glance. She was preoccupied with the care of the two children, she quickly healed their wounds, which were no worse than bumps and bruises.

"What do you think you're doing? Those are demon spawn they are minions of Satan." Inuyasha chastised, as he attempted to remove all the maggots which were firmly imbed in his hair. Inwardly he cringed as the slimly larva slid by his sensitive ears.

"They're only children and I feel nothing evil in them, besides they are alone we can't just leave them," Kagome coed, as she held the boy.

Letting out a sigh of defeat Inuyasha slumped to the ground _'God, she could at least say thanks…'_

Corsico curled up next to the sleeping cat, both purred deeply. The child began to show signs of life; his sleep-laden eyes flickered upon. Kagome was caught by the brilliance of the demon's emeralds eyes. The boy's orange hair lay in knot ridden clumps; his once fluffy ginger tail was in a similar state.

"Hello," Kagome said, a warm smile graced her features, "Don't worry you're safe now."

The diminutive demon broke into sobs "Mommy…is…gone"

Kagome tightened her embrace on the child, rocking him slowly, "Don't worry we are going to take care of you know."

"Hey!" Bellowed Inuyasha, "I'm not taking care of anyone."

But the child was already asleep. Kagome glared at the Guardian, "Don't you dare say anything like that ever again…come on lets keep going, Corsico would you please help the little cat demon to her feet?"

Corsico nudged the feline; the animal cracked an eye in response. Letting out a quite mew she followed the rest of the group.

* * *

'_Perhaps I should've gone into acting'_ boasted Shippo, gleaming with pride. 

'_Yes very nice now back on topic,'_ the cat countered _'we need to lead them to that cave. Unfortunately, that Purifier won't be very happy to see Inuyasha.'_

'_Honestly, I hope Kagome can work some more magic, thank God that at least one of them is level-headed'_ the demon sighed.

Kirara responded _'Looks like these next few days should be interesting…'_

* * *

'_It seems someone is looking for a fight' _A rather bored Purifier comment as he haphazardly toyed with his staff. 

'_Good, I welcome a bit of fun after all these decades...I swear Kikyo gave me the worst job.'_

The man allowed a pent up sigh to escape his lips as he continued to play with his staff, balancing the piece of wood gingerly on one finger. The staff violently swayed back and forth, the tiny gold rings that dangled from it jingled musically, but the man paid it no heed.

Briefly he turned his head to examine his 'mission', '_Pity she won't come out… Kikyo really does wreck all the fun' _

The cave, if one could call it that, was rather unassuming. Its entrance was little more than a crawlspace, moss and lichen gripped the opening obscuring its presence further. He could not comprehend how any creature, Punisher or not could remain in such a place for so long.

Rapidly he lost interest in the monotony of the situation. Lifting his lean frame he turned is undivided attention to the horizon. His violet eyes brimmed with exuberance, as he waited for his 'guest' to arrive.


End file.
